


Youth

by namjewel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I LIVE FOR THIS SHIP, Literally so fluffy, M/M, nvm the ending is lil bit sad dang it soonyoung, soonchan is so underrated i dont understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjewel/pseuds/namjewel
Summary: The room fell silent and Soonyoung looked up, realizing it was the first time he'd looked the kid in the eyes all night. He looked genuinely hurt. His smile slowly fell off of his face and it broke Soonyoung's heart. If he had any common sense, he'd assume Chan really wanted that kiss, his kiss. But common sense was something Soonyoung lacked in moments like these.





	

"That's why I was wondering if you could help me out with it," Chan finished quickly, yet casually. He stood comfortably in the middle of the room. Not a single ounce of shame was sensed behind what he'd just asked his best friend, though any normal guy would cringe at just the _thought_ of asking such a question. "I mean, if you don't want to it's cool. But, like, I just don't know if I'm doing it right and I need an honest opinion."

Soonyoung glanced up from his phone with narrowed eyes, examining the younger boy's face for any signs of a mischievous glint or faltered expression: nope. Not a single one.

The elder sat up slowly, tossing his phone aside and lazily resting his arms over his knees.

"Okay, wait. Let me get this straight..." There was a long pause as Soonyoung tried to think of a way to word the situation. No matter how many ways he thought of it, none of them came across as anything less than awkward. "You know what, never mind. I don't need to repeat... that."

"So will you?" Chan asked expectantly. As he waited for Soonyoung's answer, he took the chance to make himself comfortable at the end of the bed. Soonyoung pulled his feet beneath himself when he realized how close they were to each other; it made him a little clammy (read: very sweaty), not that they hadn't been this close together before. In fact, they've been closer. They even shared a pillow and blanket on more than one occasion. There was just something about the situation that made it a bit more difficult for Soonyoung to handle.

"You know, you're really young. Maybe you should just wait a little longer for-"

Chan cut him off with a nearly silent laugh and lowered his voice, leaning a bit closer. "Come on, _please_ : just a simple yes or no. I only came to you because I trust you more than anyone else. God knows I could never go to Seungkwan for something like this. I'd never hear the end of it."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Like, a quick  _one, two, three_ type thing. Kind of like ripping a band-aid off. Yeah, like a band-aid. Only enjoyable, though Soonyoung knew he shouldn't enjoy it. (He most definitely would.)

It's not like the kid was unattractive. He'd properly grown into his features within the past few months, something that was quite hard for anyone to miss. His hair had grown back into something more tolerable than the ugly duck butt or that zigzag fringe. His clothes began to fit them the way they should, as well, and his personality blossomed into something more admirable than bothersome. Though, the last two were things Soonyoung was sure only he noticed in such detail.

"This is all you want, right? You're not trying to trick me?" Soonyoung asked, cautiously scooting closer. He could feel his heart rate gradually increase and he was sure Chan would notice if he didn't begin to make a conscious effort to calm the _fuck_ down.  _He's just a kid, like a little brother. Unattractive. Ugly. I don't want to do this, right? Because that'd be gross._   _Yeah. Gross. I won't enjoy it._

The younger nodded firmly and placed his hands on his friend's knees, emitting a slight flinch from him. "I promise my intentions are pure. Just wanna know if I'm a good kisser."

"Let's do it then," Soonyoung mumbles shakily. "Hurry up, I have stuff to do. "

"Remember, you have to think like a girl."

"What?"

"A girl."

"Why would I wan-"

Before there was any protest, Chan ran a surprisingly soothing hand through Soonyoung's messy hair and leaned in without any hesitation. Chills were sent down Soonyoung's spine when he felt a light breath dance over his lips. It felt like every other time they'd been in each other's face, yet this time was so,  _so_ deliberate. It was impossible for him to not want this as badly as he did.  _Do I close my eyes? Is that weird? What are the boundaries? Shit, I don't know._

Their lips just barely brushed against each other, similar to the feeling you get when a stray hair tickles your arm. It should have been awkward but it was the absolute opposite. Soonyoung's eyes subconsciously fluttered shut; he really began to feel it. Nothing had happened yet, but he was really feeling it. Like, fireworks and sparks, butterflies; all the cliche things mixed as one.

Chan, on the other hand, seemed to jump away at that very moment. Wide-eyed and clumsy, he backed away and stumbled over his feet, as well as the broken sentences he could form. "You know what! Actually- Uh, haha! I will just... This is- This is kinda... You know, not- not my thing. I'll just take my chances on that date tonight and let you know how it goes!"

"Good, good!" Soonyoung exclaimed with an awkward chuckle, staring at his hands to avoid eye contact. "Right! I didn't want to, uh... kiss you, anyway."

"Wait, you didn't?" Chan asked seriously.

The room fell silent and Soonyoung looked up, realizing it was the first time he'd looked the kid in the eyes all night. He looked genuinely hurt. His smile slowly fell off of his face and it broke Soonyoung's heart. If he had any common sense, he'd assume Chan really wanted that kiss,  _his_ kiss. But common sense was something Soonyoung lacked in moments like these.

"No, not really."

"Right."

Soonyoung shrugged with a nod and laid back in his original spot. "You should hurry up and get ready for that date."

_Or we could try that over again._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short because I wasn't sure how to feel about this from the beginning. But, like, part two? Maybe?


End file.
